Something WICKED This Way Comes
by hermhogwarts55
Summary: This is just one of the many dreams about Rob Pattinson I have. What happens when Jaymee Landman accidentally runs into a strange man while on the way to see Wicked with her friends? Will he sweep her off her feet, or is a life in the spotlight too much?


It was the single most amazing day of my entire life, partly because I had everything I'd ever wanted in my life, and also because I had met him.

No he wasn't an ordinary 22 year old guy, just like I wasn't an ordinary 18 year old girl. No, we were far from ordinary, but together we seemed like the most natural thing on the planet. Like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or washing your hands daily, which if you don't do that don't expect me to touch your hand. But like I said, we were MADE for each other. I don't even understand how I could've gotten through those tormenting 18 years before meeting him, but I'm glad that I don't have to wait any longer.

So your probably wondering who I'm even talking about, well I can give you a hint. He's not only amazing to me, but to the millions of fangirls all over the world. Oh, that doesn't help? Well he has the most adorable British accent, and is equally clueless sometimes. Still stumped? Hmm, well here's one that I'm sure many of you will get, but what does it matter, I'm gonna tell you anyway. He's Edward Cullen.

Yup, the one, the only, Rob Pattinson. So your wondering how just an ordinary girl like me could meet this amazing, gorgeous rising star? Easy, he REALLY likes to be inconspicuous and I myself don't like to bother the stars. It's more that put yourself in their shoes type of thing. I wouldn't want to be followed around, and I guess if your going to walk around in disguise then that makes it more obvious that you really don't want to be bothered. So your probably still wondering how we met, don't worry, my rambling has a good point this time...

_Why did there have to be so much traffic?_ I understand that I was in Hollywood, but still, this was ridiculous! My best friends Caroline, Heather, Alix, and I were on our way to go see Wicked, the musical. This would be my first time seeing a real musical. I HAVE seen musicals before, but I wouldn't count those times since I was not even an inch from the stage. I should indulge in you that I am probably the biggest band geek you will ever encounter- either that or I'm just a sniveling brown-noser. I really enjoyed band so much that I would easily sacrifice ALL of my free time helping run the Instrumental Music Department and even sitting in an orchestra pit instead of indulging myself in the spectacular performance on the stage behind me. But I did enjoy it, I've gotten to see parts (the parts I wasn't playing, of course) of The Boyfriend, Singing in the Rain, and Beauty and the Beast. But to continue to the present, this was my first REAL musical, and one I hadn't seen before, and so the anticipation was getting to me.

Now traffic was always a challenging situation for me, I've lived in the small town of Simi Valley all my life, it's located somewhere between Ventura and LA. You'd know it from the lack of activity, but even it has it's traffic issues, in which case I tend to state my opinion in a vulgar and irritated manner. I guess, living in California, I should get used to these type of things, but in all truth I was a very impatient woman. So here we were stuck in traffic, trying to gain access to Hollywood Blvd, our destination, and possibly the entertainment capital of all USA. Parking was horrendous, but Caroline's dad finally found a spot on a side street a few blocks from the theater. Great, walking.

Now don't get me wrong, I love to get a good walk in, I just don't like to walk in areas ridden with homeless, and knowing me I'd trip over something and make a fool of myself. Yes I'm klutzy, not up to Bella Swan standards, but pretty damn close. I cannot even count how many times I've fallen down in the past year. Anyway, so we now had to walk about five blocks to the theater. Five blocks of homeless people asking me for money that I don't possess. And five blocks of staring at my shoes, although beautiful with music notes, less efficient than my normal converses. My flats had about as much grip as a soaked slip and slide. But they say, dress nice for a performance, so I did, not as nice as my friends who all wore casual looking dresses, but I was happy that I didn't decide on a dress- it would make the falling that much less embarrassing.

We continued to walk down the sidewalk, all giggling as we passed a multitude of tattoo and piercing shops. I really considered getting a tattoo, but decided against it since I'm afraid of needles and just the thought of blood makes me somewhat queasy. I was trailing behind, a normal thing for me, giving more room for the mob of people strutting down the walk. In all truth I felt sort of awkward surrounded by the beautiful people who were my friends. And the shoes didn't help either. I started to drag them across the pavement in an attempt to create friction which would wear the bottoms so that they wouldn't cause me to slip. Of course not paying attention to where I was walking and somewhat left in the dust by my friends and adult chaperone I felt myself colliding with something hard and warm. Of course, klutzy me, fell and I felt my face burn a bright pink. It wasn't until I actually looked up seeing a strong face wearing a pair of sunglasses, despite the setting sun, and a black baseball cap that I started to apologize to the poor guy who looked just as sorry as I was.

He had his cell phone pulled slightly away from his ear, which must've been the reason for his absent mind just a moment before. He quickly muttered to his caller that he would contact them later, shut his phone, and attempted to help me off the disease ridden ground.

"Oh my god, I'm such a klutz! I'm so sorry! Is there any-" I frantically rambled.

"No, no. I'm the one who should be sorry." He said, his voice dripping with a seductive British accent, one of my many weaknesses. "Are you alright, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I was too preoccupied. My man- I mean friend likes to go on a ranting spree, just a little caught up in that. Are you alright?"

I, still lost in the luscious sound of his voice, just sorta stared. I had to fight the urge to jump into his arms, he was perfect, despite his strange attempts at hiding from the sun that was nearly gone. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I realized that I hadn't responded to his question, man he must either think I'm an idiot or that that fall caused me to get a mild concussion. "No, no, I'm fine, thanks. Well I should probably get going, my friends and I are going to see Wicked and I've seemed have to lost them in all this frenzy." I smiled slightly, he returned it with a very familiar crooked one. I reluctantly turned to leave when I felt a warm hand around my wrist.

"Wait. Shouldn't we exchange proof of insurance?" He mused. I had half a mind to burst out in my "donkey laugh" as it's been called, but held it in and managed a small giggle.

"Are you saying you want my phone number?" I asked, my voice suddenly turning from state of total embarrassment to a flirty one. He turned a little red and reached his hand back to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous action no doubt.

"Yeah, I guess. A bad pick up line, huh?" He said, his expression was one of a child getting caught doing something they shouldn't be. It was absolutely adorable and I couldn't help but let out another small giggle. What is with me? And another question, WHY was I getting all these random offers from guys? This had to be the forth in less than a month. "But before I go further, I'm Rob," he held out his hand for a hand shake, I took it and figured it'd be somewhat awkward but was surprised to find that our hands fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Jaymee" I stated. He seemed to appreciate my name for some unknown reason, despite that he didn't know it was unique in how it was spelled- I guess I should be glad my parents decided to be unique with me.

"Well, _Jaymee_, I hope you don't think of me as some random guy who wants to just get lai-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Give me your phone." I said searching my bag for my cell phone. I handed it to him and he handed his to me. I heard my name being called from a distance as we exchanged numbers.

"Jaymee! JAYMEE! Oh, there you are!" Caroline came up to my side as I handed Rob his phone back and took mine from him.

"Expect my call later." He smirked and continued to strut back through the cluster of people.

A hand was waving in front of my face at an annoying speed, I grabbed it and followed it back to the concerned stare of Caroline Wargacki, our own personal dumb blonde. She was actually a brunette and was incredibly book smart, but still lacking street smarts. She was followed by Heather Simpson; America's next Republican female presidential candidate also a brunette like myself and Caroline, and finally Alix Heinrich; the very definition of a teenage girl; into sports, shopping, flirting, guys, blonde, and other things that made the fact that she has taken more AP classes than I've taken band classes strange. What was also funny about our group was that we were all involved in band. Caroline and Heather both have experience on Clarinet, Flute, Saxophone, and Piano. Alix plays Saxophone mostly, I'm not entirely sure if she plays anything else. And me, well there's a reason I'm the oddball of our group, I play Clarinet, Saxophone, Percussion, and Trumpet. But that's not the half, my favorite Saxophone to play is the Soprano Saxophone (Kenny G. plays it) which is about 3/4 as big as the normal Alto. Not many orchestras or ensembles have these, but in my last year at Santa Susana High School every group besides String Orchestra had the lone Soprano Saxophone player, me.

But being amazing, I got awarded the Louis Armstrong Jazz Award (the very first co-recipient with my friend and fellow saxophone player Greg Sefain) and even Caroline got awarded the John Phillip Sousa Award. Along with being the BEST players in band, we are also the hottest, or at least that's our conclusion to all of the offers for dates not only coming from guys from band but other cliques as well, except I didn't really think I was much compared to the three of them. The crazy thing at SSHS is that instead of having sports we have the arts, and all the cool kids were in the arts department. It consisted of Music (Choir and Band- I was in both this past year), Theater, Dance, Tech, and the actual art- drawing and graphics. To the public, we were the nerds of the Simi Valley Unified School District, between the four high schools; Simi High, Royal, Santa Su, and Apollo. But enough about school and friends, this is about him.

Him and his beautiful half-hidden face, with some bronzed locks escaping from under his hat. His plump red lips that turned up into a half smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. I stood there in shock as my friends attempted to drag me towards our destination which I couldn't remember was at that moment. There were sounds directed at me, but they all sounded distorted compared to his heavenly voice. It took me a few minutes to decipher the words that my friends burdened me with.

"What?" I asked staring straight at Alix, her expression excited to hear the new gossip, not saying that she gossiped, she just liked to hear it. I suddenly realized why I couldn't understand them, they were all asking me a series of different questions all at the same time, like a group of school girls. "His name is Rob, I accidently bumped into him and fell, he was just concerned." I answered the questions that I could pick out.

"Staring at your feet again Jaymee?" Heather said with a smartly smirk. She loved to tease the fact that I always seemed to find myself stuck in a rut, all with good humor of course. Caroline dreamily stared at me expecting to hear some kind romantic meeting that we might've had, and quite frankly I wished that I could give her that, give myself that.

"So then why did we see you guys exchanging cell phones? Did you give him your number?" Alix continued rambling about how proud she was that I was starting to go after guys in my general area of the dating spectrum. I for some reason have always settled for second best, which was still good, just not exactly what I truly deserved. I guess I'm not the only one who noticed how gorgeous he was.

We started to approach the theater, where Caroline's dad was waiting with the tickets ready to leave us to our trouble making. He was only there to pick up the tickets at the box office with his credit card, he would be coming back for us later. So we entered the theater, of course I wasn't concerned with the show but instead of the mysterious eyes behind the black lenses.


End file.
